The present invention relates to a power supply structure for high density servers and particularly to a power supply structure that has a simple structure to connect a power supply end to a system end through a power transmission unit, a power receiving unit and a conductive connection element.
With increasing advances of technologies, data to be processed by computers also increase greatly. A single chip processor or central processing unit is no longer powerful enough to process the growing amount of data. Computer vendors have developed super computers that consist of a plurality of connecting processing units to meet these demands. The processing units include a main board, hard disk drives and cooling fan sets.
Refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional super computer. It has a host casing with a plurality of processing units located on a front side. The processing units are integrated and controlled through a main board. On the rear side of the host casing, there are a plurality of power supply devices which are integrated and distributed through a control panel. The main board and the control panel are connected by flat cables. There are also cooling fan sets located between the main board and the control panel to disperse heat generated in the host casing. Although the construction set forth above can greatly reduce the size and weight of the host casing, it still has the following drawbacks:
1. The main board and the control panel are connected by flat cables which often have extra portions that must be held in the space between the main board and the control panel. The space could become too crowd and the cooling fan sets are not able to disperse heat effectively from the interior of the host casing.
2. The flat cables are generally connected to the main board and the control panel by insertion. It is not a secured or reliable connection method. In addition, the cooling fans generate vibration during operation and may shake the flat cable loose. The extra portions of the flat cables often are entangled with one another. In the event of one flat cable requires to be removed for repairs or maintenance, it is easy to cause unfastening of other flat cables.
3. The space between the main board and the control panel is narrow. With the flat cables crowding and entangling in the small space, assembly and disassembly is very inconvenience.
Therefore the primary object of the invention is to resolve the aforesaid disadvantages. The invention provides a simplified power supply structure for high density servers that has a conductive connection element to connect a system end and a power supply end to achieve fast and reliable assembly and connection.
In order to achieve the foregoing object, the invention includes a system end connecting to a power receiving end, and a power supply end connecting to a power transmission end. A conductive connection element is fastened to the power transmission unit and the power receiving unit to directly transmit power supply to the power supply end thereby to form a power supply structure for high density servers.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.